


I love you so, so would you go with me

by Mitchsentrash



Series: Country!Junksen [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Our country girls are back at it again. This time Aubrey has a surprise in store for Emily. A little romantic stay-cation perhaps





	I love you so, so would you go with me

Aubrey is very excited for the upcoming weekend. It’s very rare that both her and Emily have time off at the same time. Honestly Aubrey having free time at all is rare. 

When you make your living plowing the land, days off only come when either the weather is bad or the crops are bad. Neither option is good for the family they are hoping to start. 

Luckily this time it’s none of those. It’s just a little cold spell that should pass by the end of the week. It just so happens to coincide with a weekend and a school holiday so Emily has four days off. 

Aubrey has it in her head that it’s about time they go explore together. They haven’t taken a good proper trip across the land together since they got married. They just never seem to have the time. Emily is always talking about how she wants to camp down by the waterfalls. 

She gets all giddy and excited when she talks about hiking and exploring during the day. Spending the night fishing or sitting by the campfire.

Aubrey’s fine with all of those ideas. She’s also looking forward to making love to her wife under the stars. She’s pretty sure Emily will be okay with that too.

So Aubrey decides why not surprise her wife? She packs up two backpacks and grabs the quilt from their bed. Then she goes out to load Adelaide and Apollo for the ride. 

Aubrey’s plan is to have everything packed and the horses saddled up and ready to go by the time Emily gets home from work.

Even after all of this time together she still enjoys doing little things like this just to see the smile on Emily’s face. Her daddy taught her a long time ago that it’s not just about getting the girl, it’s about keeping her. 

Aubrey is humming under her breath as she loads everything up. Careful to distribute the weight evenly between both horses, when she hears Emily’s old ram pull up in the drive. 

She can’t help the smile that spreads across her face. Just knowing her wife is nearby is enough to make Aubrey happy. 

Emily hops out of the truck a little bewildered at what Aubrey’s up to. She didn’t know of any work that needed to be done with both horses. She walks up to Aubrey and wraps her arms around her waist and nuzzles her face into her neck. 

“Hey cutie, what’re you up to?” Emily asks as Aubrey kisses the cheek she can reach from her awkward angle.

“Well...I was planning on surprising my wife, but I guess you’ll do,” Aubrey giggles loudly when Emily simultaneously bites her neck and smacks her ass.

“I love surprises...what is it?” Emily asks looking around at the load of things on the horses backs trying to find clues. 

“Now, I’m no scholar, but I’m pretty sure if I tell you that it won’t be a surprise anymore.” Aubrey says as she spins around in Emily’s arms trying to distract her from snooping. 

“I can still act surprised...that’s basically the same thing right?” Emily asks while giving Aubrey “the look” that has gotten Aubrey to cave in the past. 

“Oh no you don’t! That may have worked the night I proposed, your birthday, and Christmas, but it isn’t going to work now!” Aubrey says as she pushes Emily backwards and kisses her firmly on the lips.

“You’re no fun.” Emily pouts, making sure to give Aubrey her best puppy dog eyes. 

“It’s not going to work, darlin’. Now take that cute ass inside and put on a pair of jeans, a button up, and your boots. We’ve got a long ride ahead of us, and I want you to be comfortable.” Aubrey swats Emily’s ass as she turns her in the direction of the front porch.

“Ooo bossy Bree, I like it!” Emily sasses as she gives Aubrey a wink and then runs towards the house before Aubrey can grab her.

Once they are both dressed and everything is packed Aubrey helps Emily onto Apollo. Before she saunters over and straddles Adelaide. Emily was not watching with lust filled eyes. She also didn’t have to check her mouth to make sure she wasn’t drooling. 

The ride is quiet, just the two of them enjoying the view of the mountains surrounding them and taking in the sights and sounds of nature.

The longer they’re on the trail, Emily is pretty sure she knows what’s going on. She is so excited to see the river and the waterfalls. Mostly she’s just excited to spend this time alone with her wife. Even though they see each other everyday, it’s not very often that they get to just be together.

Emily wishes they had more than just one day to enjoy all of it, but she’ll take whatever she can get. 

When they come to the river bank Emily is astonished. It is even more breathtaking than she thought it’d be. The water is so clear you can see the bottom. And the waterfall is the most majestic thing she has ever seen. 

When Aubrey halts Adelaide and hops down, Emily is quick to join her. Aubrey unloads the backpacks and puts one on her back and hands the other to Emily. Emily is still confused, but slips the bag in anyway.

They walk up the embankment at the end of the river so that they are on a flat rock just above and to the side of the waterfall. You can hear the sound of flowing water all around. 

Emily watches as Aubrey puts her pack down and opens it up. She pulls out a ground cloth and a tent. Aubrey watches Emily’s face closely and once the look of understanding passes over her face Aubrey knows it was worth all of her hard work.

“Bree, are we seriously spending the night up here?” Emily asks, barely able to keep herself from knocking Aubrey over and having her way with her. 

“Not just the night darlin’, the entire weekend.” Aubrey says as she braces herself for the attack that she knows is coming.

Sure enough less that thirty seconds later her arms are full of an exuberant brunette who is kissing her and touching her everywhere.

They spend the weekend doing all of the things they both wanted to do. They even find the time to do a little bit more riding, where they find the perfect spot to set up camp next time. 

Monday night as they are snuggled up in their bed Emily looks at Aubrey with a beautiful smile. And Aubrey knows that keeping Emily happy is the best, most satisfying thing she will ever do.


End file.
